phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Rollercoaster
Tàu lượn siêu tốc (tiếng Anh: "'''Rollercoaster'") là tập phim đầu tiên của toàn bộ sê-ri. Trong tập này, Phineas và Ferb xây dựng một chiếc tàu lượn siêu tốc xuất phát từ sân sau nhà mình đi qua toàn bộ thành phố. Trong khi đó, thú mỏ vịt Perry cố gắng ngăn chặn âm mưu dừng chuyển động quay của Trái Đất của Doofenshmirtz. Tóm tắt cốt truyện Phineas và Ferb đang ngồi dưới gốc cây ở sân sau, buồn chán và đang tự hỏi phải làm gì. Phineas nhận ra rằng họ sẽ trở lại trường ngay và cậu tự nhủ mình đã làm gì trong suốt một kì nghỉ hè. Phineas cảm nhận thời gian dành cho mùa hè phải trở nên thú vị và phải như một chiếc tàu lượn siêu tốc, không giống như cái ở hội chợ và một tia sáng lập tức lóe lên trong đầu cậu bé: kế hoạch phải xây dựng một chiếc tàu lượn tuyệt vời. Mẹ của hai cậu, Linda, đang dự định mua một vài thứ, Candace chạy đến chiếc xe và đòi mẹ thừa nhận cô là chỉ huy. Linda nghĩ không cần thiết để có ai là chỉ huy cả nhưng Candace đã giả định một tình huống khẩn cấp: "Nếu như một vệ tinh bay khỏi quỹ đạo và đâm xuống ngôi nhà thì sao?", chuyện đó dường như không thể xảy ra nhưng mẹ Linda chấp nhận yêu cầu và Candace đi đến sân sau và lớn tiếng với 2 cậu em "Mẹ bảo chị là chỉ huy! .. tuỳ điều kiện!". Việc ấy không hề làm phiền Phineas. Cậu và Ferb đang lên kế hoạch trên một chiếc bàn và đang thiết kế trên những bản thảo cần thiết và nói rằng đó là "bài tập về nhà". Candace không hiểu tại sao hai đứa phải làm bài tập về nhà trong suốt mùa hè. Cô chị hướng vào nhà sau khi cảnh báo 2 cậu bé rằng chúng rằng đang bị trông chừng nghiêm ngặt và nhắc nhở lại cô đang chỉ huy tuỳ điều kiện. Candace nhìn ra cửa sổ một lần nữa trước khi chuông điện thoại trong nhà reo lên. Đó là cuộc gọi của Stacy, muốn đi đến thương xá cùng với cô. Candace không thể đi bởi vì phải trông chừng hai cậu nhóc. Candace nhờ Stacy xem chừng Jeremy - cậu con trai mà Candace để ý - nếu cô đi đến đó. Trong lúc đó, 2 cậu nhóc cùng Perry đang vận chuyển những vật liêu xây dựng vào sân sau: gỗ, thép cán chữ I, búa khoan, đường ống dẫn, vật tư cần thiết. Khi con sư tử lồng lên phá vỡ sự tập trung của cô, Candace la lên "Giữ yên lặng được không, chị đang nghe điện thoại" rồi quay lại trò chuyện với Stacy. Nhưng Candace đã nhận được một thông tin có gì đó không ổn, Stacy bảo có thể nhìn thấy một thứ gì đó đang được xây dựng ở sân sau từ nhà cô ấy. Candace chạy ra sân sau và dừng lại, cô nhìn lên và thấy sự nối tiếp của thép với thép, ống dẫn... Cho dù nó là gì, Candace cũng không hề thích nó. Candace lập tức chạy đến nói rằng cô sẽ mách mẹ và tuyên bố với 2 cậu nhỏ rằng 2 đứa sẽ tiêu đời. Cô lặp lại từ đó nhiều lần và thậm chí đánh vần nó ("''You will be going down, down, down, down, D-O-W-N"). Không để ý đến ý nghĩa của nó, Phineas nói với Ferb rằng "Chúng ta cần một cây đèn hàn và một ít bơ lạc". Khi Candace chạy xe đạp ra khỏi nhà, Isabella chạy đến sân sau với những trái tim trong ánh mắt và cô bé hỏi 1 cách rất dễ thương "Whatcha doin'?" (Các cậu đang làm gì vậy?). Phineas đáp sẽ xây dựng một chiếc tàu lượn siêu tốc trong sân sau. Isabella gửi lời chào đến Ferb nhưng Ferb chỉ lắc chiếc búa đinh cậu đang cầm để đáp lại. Là một mẫu đàn ông hành động, cậu đóng đinh vào các ống thép và do giật mạnh nên búa bật lại và chạm vào mũi của cậu. Ferb chỉ nhấp nháy mắt và dường như không sao cả. Isabella đã mở lời mời hai cậu đi bơi với cô bé, nhưng Phineas vẫn muốn làm xong chiếc tàu lượn, Isabella rời đi, sau đó Phineas phát hiện sự biến mất của thú mỏ vịt Perry và hỏi "Này, Perry đâu rồi?". Perry bò bên cạnh bờ tường ngoài nhà. Cậu dừng lại và kiểm tra để chắc chắn rằng không ai đang theo dõi mình. Nhảy dựng lên từ chân phía sau, Perry đã thay đổi, cậu không còn là một con vật "không-làm-gì-cả". Perry đội một chiếc mũ nâu đen và trở thành "Đặc vụ P". Một nút nhấn chiếc điều khiển đã mở một cánh cửa bí mật bên bờ tường ngoài căn nhà, Perry bước vào và sử dụng thang máy ống dẫn đi xuống một căn phòng bí mật của tổ chức. Thiếu tá Monogram thông báo cho Perry rằng tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz đã mua hết "80% lượng thiếc của đất nước" và giao nhiệm vụ phải tìm ra và chặn kế hoạch của vị tiến sĩ xấu xa. Trước khi Perry rời khỏi căn phòng mật, thiếu tá Monogram đã nhắc nhở cậu phải luôn thận trọng bảo vệ lốt ngoài của một "thú nuôi đần độn ngốc nghếch". Tặng cho thiếu tá một cái chào nhanh, Perry chạy đến chiếc xe bay phản lực và thoát ra ngoài bằng một đường hầm bí mật. Ngay sau đó, cậu đã bay ngang tầm hai cậu chủ đang xây dựng, Perry nhanh chóng kéo chiếc mũ của mình xuống che mặt để tránh bị phát diện. Phineas và Ferb đang nghỉ giải lao để thảo luận về những phần tiếp theo của công trình tàu lượn. Tên lửa nhiên liệu rắn tăng tốc và những con rắn sẽ được rải trong suốt quãng đường xoắn ốc quanh xa lộ cao tốc liên bang. Phineas đi lấy những con rắn trong khi Ferb tiếp tục hàn. Trong lúc đó, Candace cố gắng thuyết phục mẹ từ siêu thị về nhà và xem hai cậu nhóc đang làm gì. Linda nhắc nhở Candace rằng cô cũng đã có hành động tương tự như vậy trước đây, mách bọn trẻ đang "huấn luyện những chú khỉ tung hứng trên xe đạp một bánh" nhưng khi về nhà, một "cảnh quan thiếu vắng những chú khỉ" hiện ra trước mắt". Candace tiếp tục, mách mẹ 2 đứa đang làm ra chiếc tàu lượn siêu tốc. Linda hỏi Candace có phải Phineas có còn quá nhỏ để là kĩ sư xây dựng tàu lượn không? Tại thời điểm đó, một quản lý nhà máy ô tô đã hỏi Phineas tương tự câu hỏi trên. Sau khi Phineas xác nhận, ông đã phê duyệt giấy phép xây dựng cho hai cậu mặc dù nó được điền bằng bút chì màu. Ông nói với 2 cậu rằng có thể giúp bất cứ điều gì cần thiết, do vậy, Phineas đề nghị mượn một robot cánh tay cơ khí. Trong một thời gian ngắn, nó được đưa vào thùng xe tàu lượn và nó đã hoàn thành lắp ráp các chi tiết ống thép vào công trình tàu lượn quanh thành phố với sự quan sát trực tiếp của Phineas và Ferb. Một lúc sau, điệp viên Perry bay vào cửa sổ của tập đoàn xấu xa Doofenshmirtz. Tiến sĩ mở lời chào cậu: "A, Perry thú mỏ vịt, thật là một bất ngờ khó đoán... và ý ta là hoàn toàn có thể đoán được". Sau khi bẫy được Perry, Doof trình bày với cậu về kế hoạch xấu xa của mình là sẽ dời khu phố bờ biển phía Đông đang được phủ đầy thiếc sang phía Tây bằng "máy khuếch đại từ tính", sẽ làm cho chuyển động quay của Trái Đất bị đổi chiều. Khi Heinz đang kể, Perry cố gắng vùng vẫy để thoát khỏi những cánh tay robot đang giữ chặt cậu, và cậu đã thấy một chiếc đinh đặt dưới cậu nằm trên sàn, nhìn xung quanh mình, Perry đã định sẵn một kế hoạch nào đó... Trở lại cửa hàng thực phẩm, Candace tiếp tục nỗ lực thuyết phục mẹ đi về nhà. Cô chị thấy một tờ áp phích mà Ferb vừa mới dán trên tường, nhưng khi cô đưa mẹ đến, tờ áp phích biến mất vì bọn trẻ đã lấy đi để được giảm giá cho chuyến tàu lượn của Phineas và Ferb. Candace hét lên khi thấy tờ rơi biến mất, mẹ Linda đã bảo rằng chỉ có những người điên mới hét vào tường và nói rằng bà sẽ tới chỗ Candace nếu cô muốn hét lên pho mát hoặc thứ gì đó. Ở sân sau, một hội trường trong túp lều vừa kín mít, Phineas giới thiệu công trình của họ: "Chiếc tàu lượn tuyệt nhất". Con dốc đầu tiên được xây lên tận các đám mây, cao đến nỗi một con chim đang bay đụng phải và rơi xuống đất. Khi hỏi ai muốn thử trước nào, hầu hết bọn trẻ đều giơ tay. Khi bắt đầu tăng tốc, Phineas hướng dẫn mọi người trên ghế phải thắt dây an toàn như thế nào, nhưng cậu lại đánh rơi dây của mình. Chiếc tàu lượn đi lên đỉnh rồi dừng lại, tiết lộ rằng một phần trung tâm Danville đang rất xa ở phía dưới. Phineas hỏi mọi người: "Các cậu đã kí từ bỏ bảo hiểm chưa vậy?". Ngay sau đó, chiếc tàu lượn lập tức đi nhanh xuống và bắt đầu chuyến đi tuyệt vời. Trên đường đi có vòng lượn, kẹp tóc lượt, đường quay xoắn ốc.. Một đống những con rắn cao su rơi xuống bọn trẻ trước khi chiếc tàu lao vào một xô bùn. Tuy nhiên, phần tiếp theo của hành trình băng qua một tiệm rửa ô tô và tất cả đều sạch trở lại. Tiếp theo đó là khúc "'Aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah!'" và nhiều vòng xoắn ốc quanh tập đoàn Doofenshmirtz xấu xa. Ở bên trong, tiến sĩ vẫn dài dòng về chi phí tốn kém cho kế hoạch của mình. Perry đã dùng đuôi của mình quất chiếc đinh bắn tới Doof. Dù không trúng nhưng nó đã được bật trở lại đâm vào chân của ông. Trong lúc hét và nhảy lò cò xung quanh, Doof vô tình nhấn nút giải phóng cho Perry thoát khỏi những cánh tay robot. Perry ngay lập tức bắt đầu trận chiến với Doof, cậu đùng chiếc mỏ lếch đóng vào bàn chân bị dính vít của Doof. Trong suốt trận chiến, Doof chạy đến máy khuếch đại từ tính và bật nó lên và nói lớn rằng Perry đã quá chậm trễ và không thể nào ngăn nổi ông ta, nhưng phố biển phía Đông không bị dịch chuyển mà chỉ có bọc thiếc. Thiếc bị cuốn lại tạo thành một quả bóng thiếc nặng 2 tấn đang bay với vận tốc 200 dặm một giờ hướng thẳng đến chỗ họ. Cả hai đều hoảng lên và cố gắng tắt máy đi. Tại cửa hàng, Candace và mẹ đang tính tiền các thứ tại quầy thì bất chợt, cô chị nghe thấy tiếng của chiếc tàu lượn băng qua ở bên ngoài. Candace thấy một phần của công trình đường ray thép đang đặt ở bãi đỗ xe và kêu lên, cô chạy vào mách mẹ đi ra nhìn những gì cô đã thấy. Perry giúp Doof dời đi máy khuếch từ nhưng nó không nhúc nhích, cậu đành móc nó vào một chiếc máy bay trực thăng đang tuần trên đó và kéo nó đi khỏi. Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz vui mừng vì nghĩ mình đã an toàn nhưng sau khi chiếc nam châm và trực thăng rời khỏi, quả bóng thiếc khổng lồ theo đà tông vào tòa nhà. Chiếc nam châm nặng đã hút các ống thép của chiếc tàu lượn, nhấc toàn bộ công trình đường ray lên khỏi mặt đất. Candace kéo mẹ ra khỏi cửa hàng để nhưng phần đường ray đã bị dời đi. Khi tính tiền xong, cả hai rời khỏi cửa hàng nhưng lúc này Candace đang rất phấn khởi vì tin rằng khi 2 mẹ con về nhà, lũ nhóc sẽ không thể nào ngồi dưới gốc cây ngớ ngẩn ở sân sau được. Sau đó cô chị nhanh tay kéo mẹ về nhà ngay. Perry đang đứng trên đỉnh đường ray của tàu lượn và nhận ra rằng khói mịt mù đang thải ra từ động cơ của máy bay vì quá tải trọng. Cậu cắt dây cáp để công trình rơi xuống đất. Bọn trẻ vẫn đang cưỡi trên chiếc tàu lượn với tốc độ rất nhanh. Perry nhảy xuống thùng xe khi bọn trẻ lướt qua bên dưới cậu. Phineas nhìn lại phía sau và lên tiếng "Ô, mày đây rồi Perry". Thay vì nhìn thấy đặc vụ P, Phineas nhìn lại Perry vì Perry đã nhanh chóng đặt chiếc mũ của cậu lên đầu Isabella để cậu không bị phát diện. Do đường ray mất vị trí chính xác nên chiếc tàu lượn vượt ra trên đường phố và phóng lên những cần trục xây dựng và đi lên máy bay phản lực, sau đó rớt xuống từ đuôi của chiếc máy bay và rơi vào tượng Nữ thần Tự do. Bức tượng bị uốn cong và bật họ đến tận núi Rushmore, làm vài vòng lượn vòng quanh mắt kính của Theodore Roosevelt, sau đó đâm thằng vào một ngọn cây đến cửa hàng Slushy Burger, bị quăng lại đến tận Paris và hạ xuống đỉnh tháp Eiffel làm cho tháp bị uống cong đến gần mặt đất, sau cùng bị bật ra ngoài không gian vũ trụ. Một chiếc vệ tinh nhân tạo bay ngang qua, và lúc đó Phineas nhận ra rằng nếu nó đâm xuống Trái Đất, Candace sẽ là chỉ huy. Chiếc tàu lượn rơi xuống Trái Đất với một tốc độ rất lớn làm chiếc mũi tàu của thùng xe đầu tiên bắt lửa và cháy mạnh. Họ đang hạ xuống rất gần Danville, bọn trẻ trên xe la hét thất thanh, Phineas nói với Ferb "Nên đòi thêm tiền". Candace và mẹ Linda đã vào trước hiên gara và Candace chạy ra khỏi chiếc xe, cười một cách điên loạn. Cô chị nhìn vào sân sau và không thấy Phineas và Ferb đâu liền thốt lên: "Yes!" (Tuyệt). Candace bảo mẹ "Mẹ thấy chưa, con đã bảo rồi mà!" và nhắm mắt ăn ý chỉ tay vào sân sau, lúc đó tiếng lá cây khẽ động. Mẹ Linda nói "Chào hai đứa" với Phineas và Ferb đang ngồi yên dưới gốc cây. Candace lắp bắp: "Nhưng nhưng nhưng.." và bị mẹ Linda kéo vào nhà. Bọn trẻ lúc này nhảy xuống khỏi cành cây và tất cả đều khen chuyến đi rất tuyệt. Isabella trèo xuống và bảo với 2 cậu thật tuyệt như thế nào và hỏi hai cậu dự định làm gì ngày mai. Phineas nói cậu chưa biết và Isa đã gợi ý sẽ dạy Perry vài trò. Phineas nói rằng "Nó là thú mỏ vịt, chúng không làm gì nhiều.", theo sau đó là câu nói đầu tiên của Ferb trong chương trình: "Chúng là động vật có vú duy nhất đẻ trứng.". Phineas nói có thể nó sẽ đẻ trứng, và Isabella rời khỏi và bảo rằng đó là chiếc tàu lượn tuyệt nhất và hai cậu xứng đáng là một đội tuyệt vời. Phineas đáp lại, bảo rằng cậu không thể đòi hỏi thêm 1 người anh em tốt hơn Ferb được nữa, sau đó Ferb ợ lên. Phineas bịt mũi và nói cậu có thể ngửi thấy mùi bơ lạc. Sau đó, Phineas hỏi nên làm gì vào ngày mai và gợi ý rằng nên làm ra một danh sách. Đột nhiên, trên đỉnh của cái cây phát nổ, Candace la lên "Mẹ ơi!" nhưng nhận được lời đáp lại rằng "Thôi đi, Candace". Bài hát *Bài hát chủ đề Perry Thú mỏ vịt Hậu kết truyện *Bài hát chủ đề Perry Thú mỏ vịt Tập ảnh (tạo sau) "Thường nhật" "Quá nhỏ tuổi để..." Dòng của Ferb "Whatcha doin'?" "Ferb, tớ biết làm gì hôm nay rồi..." "Này, Perry đâu rồi..." Perry vào phòng bí mật Perry vào qua một cái cửa bí mật ở mặt bên của căn nhà. Con chim bay vào phát minh của Phineas và Ferb Khi con tàu lượn được giới thiệu lần đầu, con chim bay va vào phần đỉnh. Tiếng chuông xấu xa Không có, máy quay chỉ phóng to vào toà nhà. Lời thoại đáng nhớ Thông tin phát hành *'Tàu lượn siêu tốc' là tập phim đầu tiên được phát sóng, sau khi High School Musical 2 ra mắt vào ngày 17 tháng 8, 2007. Nó thu hút tổng cộng 10,8 triệu người xem. *Giọng thực sự của nhà sáng lập Phineas and Ferb - Dan Povenmire đã xuất hiện trong loạt phim khi ông trong vai nhân viên từ nhà máy kí giấy phép cho Phineas bằng bút chì màu. *Trước đây, Tàu lượn siêu tốc được phát sóng một mình nhưng từ khi "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" phát sóng, Tàu lượn siêu tốc đã từng là cặp đôi với nó nhưng hiện tại nó là cặp đôi với "Candace Loses Her Head" vì nó là tập phim được sản xuất thứ 2 sau Tàu lượn siêu tốc. Công chiếu toàn cầu *17 tháng 8, 2007 (kênh Disney Brazil) *17 tháng 8, 2007 (kênh Disney Hà Lan và Bắc Bỉ) *22 tháng 9, 2007 (kênh Disney Đức) *5 tháng 10, 2007 (kênh Disney Ba Lan) *14 tháng 12, 2007 (kênh Disney Mĩ Latinh) *1 tháng 2, 2008 (kênh Disney Tây Ban Nha) Lỗi *Trong "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boolagoo", Candace khẳng định rằng đây là ngày đầu tiên của mùa hè, nhưng Linda lại khẳng định rằng Candace đã nói với cô về một ý tưởng khác của các cậu bé, biến nó thành ngày thứ hai. Mặc dù nó có thể xảy ra trước ngày cuối cùng ở trường. *Các cậu bé mượn một trong những "thiết bị" ở nhà máy để làm tăng tiến độ xây dựng. Đường ray đi ngang qua Tập đoàn xấu xa Doofenshmirtz và tiếp tục đi. Nhưng khi bọn trẻ đi trên tàu lượn lúc sau đó, đường ray lại đi xoắn quanh toàn nhà. *Khi Ferb lên sân khấu trước lúc bỏ tấm màn che, một vài nhân vật xuất hiện ở nhiều hơn 1 nơi, với màu sắc khác nhau. *Trước khi tấm màn che được tháo xuống, khi Katie và Ginger ở đằng sau, họ có đội mũ. Nhưng khi họ ở phía trước, họ lại không đội. Katie còn đeo chiếc khăn quàng. *Khi Perry bị Heinz bắt, không có một cái đinh nào ở dưới sàn. Nhưng sau đó thì lại có và Perry đã dùng nó để tấn công Heinz. *Khi Heinz bị chiếc đinh cắm vào chân, không có máu chảy ra, nhưng vì chiếc đinh đâm xuyên qua da, phải có máu chảy (Mặc dù cảnh này có thể đã đơn giản bị loại bỏ vì đây là phim hoạt hình cho trẻ em). *Trong lúc Perry ở trong Tập đoàn xấu xa Doofenshmirtz, một chiếc máy đã đập vỡ một cửa sổ. Khi ta nhìn bên ngoài toà nhà một lúc sau đó, có một cái lỗ ở trên tường, nhưng khi ta nhìn vào bên ngoài toà nhà lần thứ hai, không có lỗ nào trên tường. *Thiếc không có từ tính. Nam châm không tác dụng lên nó. *Khi tàu lượn bay ngang qua vệ tinh, Phineas nói nếu nó đâm vào Trái Đất, Candace sẽ là chỉ huy, nhưng Candace chưa bao giờ nói với Phineas và Ferb các trường hợp cô sẽ chỉ huy, vậy làm sao Phineas biết? *Dòng của Ferb về thú mỏ vịt là không đúng vì nhím (có 3 loài) đẻ trứng. Dòng của Phineas về Perry đẻ trứng cũng không đúng, vì chỉ con cái mới đẻ trứng, trong khi Perry chắc chắn là đực ("Perry Lays an Egg"). *Quả bóng Disco Ferb đeo biến mất sau khi chiếc tàu lượn hiện ra. *Khi Linda nói "Đôi khi mẹ lo lắng về con, Candace", băng buộc đầu của cô có màu vàng. Lỗi này vẫn chưa được sửa trong Rollercoaster: The Musical! Nối tiếp Ám chỉ *'Phù thủy xứ Oz' - Cảnh Candace lái chiếc xe đạp của mình rất quen thuộc với cảnh tương tự của mụ phù thủy ác độc phương Tây Elmira Gulch trong phim The Wizard of Oz năm 1939. *'Heavy Metal' - Heavy metal Ánh sáng rực khi mở thùng xe của chiếc tàu lượn rất quen thuộc với ánh rực khi mở chiếc xe thể thao Corvette convertible trong màn giới thiệu phim Heavy Metal. Diễn viên *Vincent Martella vai Phineas *Ashley Tisdale vai Candace *Thomas Sangster vai Ferb *Caroline Rhea vai mẹ Linda *Alyson Stoner vai Isabella *Mitchel Musso vai Jeremy (nhân viên Mr. Slushy Burger) *Dan Povenmire vai Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh vai Thiếu tá Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker vai Perry Thông tin cơ sở *Những thùng xe mà Phineas và Ferb dùng cho chiếc tàu lượn của mình rất giống với những cái ở hội chợ, một vài đứa trẻ đã chơi chiếc tàu lượn mới ở hội chợ cùng Phineas và Ferb. *Giọng nói của Phineas ở tập này rất khác với bây giờ, bởi vì Vincent Martella đang trải qua tuổi dậy thì lúc đó. *Đây là tập phim đầu tiên với một bài hát ở phần hậu kết truyệt mà không được đề cập trong nội dung tập phim. *Katie và Ginger lần đầu xuất hiện với vai trò nhỏ xuất hiện trong đám đông bọn trẻ trong khi Phineas đang ra mắt chiếc tàu lượn nhưng hai cô bé không mặt mũ nồi và dây thắt lưng của những cô gái bên lò sưởi. *Nhân viện phục vụ tại Mr. Slushy Burger trong rừng mộc không được xác định cụ thể là Jeremy nhưng mang một giấu ấn rất giống với Jeremy. Đó có thể chính là Jeremy, bởi vì phiên bản Latinh và Tây Ban Nha của tập phim, cậu nhân viên được lồng tiếng bằng giọng của Jeremy. Hơn nữa, trong phiên bản nhạc kịch của tập phim: "Rollercoaster: The Musical", Phineas chào cậu nhân viên "Chào anh Jeremy" và cậu nhân viên đáp lại là "Gửi lời chào đến chị của em nhé". Thêm vào đó trong tập truyện tranh (xem trang Hàng hóa) "Speed Demons" nói rằng đó là Jeremy trong tập Tàu lượn siêu tốc. *Trong một vài tập phim sau, "Mr. Slushy Burger" đôi lúc còn gọi là "Mr. Slushy Dawg". *Stacy được đề cập lần đầu trong tập phim này nhưng không nhìn thấy hoặc nhge thấy giọng cô qua cuộc trò chuyện trên điện thoại của Candace. *Nếu bạn quan sát kĩ khúc Ah-ah-ah-ah!, bạn sẽ thấy toàn nhà có một dòng chữ to trên tường có thể đọc được: "Exclamation Finance" (tiếng kêu tài chính) *Núi Rushmore, tháp Eiffel và tượng Nữ thần Tự do có thể được nhìn thấy trong tập phim, nhưng vô lí là ở chổ tháp Eiffel và tượng Nữ thần Tự do không thể bị uốn cong được là do thực tế được làm từ những kim loại khoáng thạch rất rắn. *Những cậu bé được nhìn thấy là có vận chuyển lồng sắt chứa con sư tử trong sân sau, nhưng nó không được nhìn thấy trong chiếc tàu lượn, nó có thể chỉ để làm tăng tính khôi hài ra màn hình! *Cánh cửa và cửa sổ của chiếc trực thăng cùng nhau hợp lại một hình rất giống với lá cờ đất nước Ukraina. *Đây là tập phim đầu tiên mà phát minh của Doof không có đuôi "-inator" ở phía sau. *Trong phiên bản nhạc kịch, khi Candace đang hét lên vào tờ áp phích thì chương trình cho thấy cô chị còn muốn hét lên cả phô mai. Thể_loại:Tập phim